Usage of mobile payment climbs with development of smart terminals and online payment. To prevent payment apps of smart terminal from unauthorized payment or fraud, user verification is a key function for smart terminals. Password verification, face recognizing, or fingerprint recognizing are usual verification methods. Because sampling area is smaller, the possibility of duplicate fingerprint is extremely low, and recognizing technology is simple, fingerprint recognizing are widely utilized in user verification.
Fingerprint recognizing units disposed on smart terminal are most used method to obtain the image of fingerprint. The fingerprint recognizing units are disposed on front frames of the display panels, but nowadays, some fingerprint recognizing units are disposed on back surface of the display panels or order to make bezels narrower. When fingerprint recognizing unit are disposed on the back surface of the display panels, users have to put their finger on a specific area which causes inconvenience for users during verification process.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a structure of a present smart terminal 10. The smart terminal includes display panel 110 and fingerprint recognizing unit 120. The display panel 110 includes a plurality of gate lines 112 and a plurality of data lines 114. The horizontal gate lines 112 and vertical data lines 114 define a plurality of pixel units 116. The pixel units 116 include red (R) pixel units 116R, green (G) pixel units 116G, and blue (B) pixel units 116B.
In the present smart terminal 10, the fingerprint recognizing unit 120 is disposed on the non-display area (i.e. bezel) of display screen. Alternately, the fingerprint recognizing unit 120 can be disposed on the back surface of the smart terminal 10 so that the display area can occupy all the space of front surface of display screen. However, no matter the fingerprint recognizing unit 120 is dispose on the non-display area (i.e. bezel) of display screen or the back surface of the display panel, additional recognizing components and additional circuit for transmitting detected fingerprint data are required. Therefore, additional space for recognizing components and circuit is required which obstruct minimization of panel thickness. Besides, users have to put their finger on specific area of fingerprint recognizing unit 120 for recognizing fingerprint, this cause inconvenient for users during verification process.